


job

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Series: Two Night Moons [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s01e02 Devil Gamer: A Trap from Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miho followed Anzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	job

"What are you doing here?" Anzu demanded, low-voiced.

"What is Miho doing here?" Miho snapped back. "What is _Anzu_ doing here?"

"It's a job, okay? I work, they pay me, I save money so I can dance in New York!" Miho already knew that last, of course. "You know my allowance isn't much! It's not going to add up quickly enough for me to have enough money saved before I graduate!"

"Isn't that against school rules?" Miho asked.

Anzu felt her face flame. "Yes. So?"

Miho considered this. "Miho wants a job too!"

Anzu let out a sigh. "So you're not going to get me in trouble?"

Miho blinked at her. "Why?"

Anzu smiled. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the manager."


End file.
